mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Evangelista vs. Mike Aina
The fight ended in a no-contest due to a false claim by Mike Aina that an illegal knee had been landed to the head of Aina by Billy Evangelista. Thus the fight was originally scored a disqualification victory for Aina until the tape was reviewed and the result changed. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Aina missed an inside kick. Aina missed a high kick. Four thirty-five. Evangelista landed a leg kick. Aina landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Evangelista landed a stomp kick to the leg and another and a cehcked inside kick and blocked a high kick. Four minutes. Evangelista landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Evangelista landed another little gate kick.. Aina landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Evangelista landed an inside leg kick there. Three minutes. Aina landed a leg kick. Evangelista replied. Evangelista landed an inside kick and another gate kick. Two thirty-five. Evangelista shot for a double, Aina stuffed it to the clinch and they exchanged knees to the body. Evangelista kneed the leg twice. Two fifteen as Aina replied twice and another to the body. Aina kneed the leg. Two minutes. Evangelista kneed the body twice, Aina replied once and they broke. They touched gloves smiling. One thirty-five as Aina stuffed another double to the clinch. Evangelista got a big single, Aina stood to the clinch and kneed the body and ate one, they exchanged again. One fifteen left. Evangelista kneed the body and again. Another. One minute. He kneed the thigh. Again. Aina replied anda te another. Aina kneed the body and he ate one as well. Billy kneed the leg. Again. Thirty-five. Evangelista landed a right elbow inside. He kneed the leg. Aina kneed the body, Billy replied to the leg twice. Fifteen left. Billy kneed the groin a few seconds left. Aina said he could continue but the first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Billy landed an inside kick there. Aina landed a body kick. Billy landed a left hook anda jab. Four thirty-five left. Billy landed that gate kick and blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Aina stuffed a double and kneed the body. Four minutes. Aina checked a leg kick. Billy landed a big leg kick. He landed an inside kick and that stomp kick. Another. Aina landed a body kick and a left hook. They clinched with three thirty-five. Billy stuffed a double. They broke. Three fifteen. Aina checked a leg kick. Billy landed a jab nicely. Three minutes. Aina blocked a high kick. Two thirty-five as Aina stuffed a single, nope Billy got that to guard. The crowd was bumped. Billy landed a couple of left hands. Two fifteen. Billy landed some body shots. Two minutes. Billy landed some more good body shots. He landed a big right and a left and another pair of rights. Two more lefts. One thirty-five. Some more hard body shots. Aina got to one knee and ate a knee. The action was paused. "He had a hand down and a knee down," Herb chastised. Aina was laying on his back acting hurt and shit. The crowd booed. The doctor came in. "Can you open and close it?" the doctor asked. The knee hit the shoulder in the replay. Boos came from the outraged fans. Aina didn't want to continue. Herb waved the fight off, and the crowd booed even more.